Harry Potter and the Betrayed Saviour
by h3ll
Summary: Betrayed by those he considered family and friends, Harry Potter embarks on the journey of his life as he survives and defeats Voldemort. *Pre-HBP Post OOTP Will likely be Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass. AU Sixth Year*
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Betrayed Saviour**_

_**Chapter I**_

As one Harry Potter was grieving for his dead godfather in Number Four, there was a special meeting going on at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, an independent group that opposed the Dark Lord Voldemort. Most of the members were seated at the long kitchen table waiting for Albus Dumbledore, their leader, to arrive. But what the members expected was for two 16 years-olds, best friends of Harry Potter, to come to the meeting along with Dumbledore.

Both children - no, they thought of themselves as almost adults now - sat at the meeting table along with the other members. Molly Weasley got up to protest, but before that,

"Everything will be explained in a short time, Molly", said Dumbledore. "Please stay calm. They are here only for the first part of the meeting. Let the 245th session of the Order of the Phoenix begin."

He banged the gavel on the table and called for attention. "The first topic of this meeting is about Harry Potter", said Dumbledore." Recently, I shared with Harry, a certain prophecy and I want to share it with you too. I fear that Harry might go dark after the death of Sirius. Let me show you what happened in my office in this special pensieve."

Dumbledore, meanwhile was thinking, "Ah, Harry! Now, you will be within my control no matter what you do."

Dumbledore put his memory of the events in his office in a pensieve and tapped his wand on a special rune that showed the events like a theatre screen, overhead.

After the memory got over, there was fully chaos. Dumbledore was enjoying their reactions and fired a bang with his wand to bring the meeting to order.

"What is this, Dumbledore? He is just a young boy. How will he be able to defeat Voldemort?" asked Lupin. It was accompanied by numerous flinches at the name of Voldemort.

"I have everything under control, at least I had. We need to bring Harry under my control again. I fear that our cause will be lost if Harry were to become independent or go dark." said Dumbledore.

"But, what does that have to do with Ron and Hermione, Albus?" asked an irate Molly.

"Ah, you see, they have been spying on Harry and reporting me since Harry's first year", said Dumbledore. "Now, you might think that I'm doing the unthinkable and invading Harry's privacy. But, it is our only weapon and it is the only way to prevent Harry from doing something stupid."

"Now as you know, Harry has an extremely large amount of wealth. If it were to be used by Voldemort, I shudder to think of the consequences. So, we need to seize it from Harry or god knows what would happen with that".

"How much money does Potter has?" asked Ron with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Well, the Potter family was extremely wealthy. I don't know how much they would've had. But, suffice to say, we need to prevent Harry from wasting that money. So, I'm going to request Ron, Hermione and your sister, Ginny to file a legal lawsuit against Harry for taking you into danger every year since your first year and Ginny this year and endangering your lives", said Dumbledore and flashed his aggressive aura and many people shuddered at the sudden change in the atmosphere and thought that Dumbledore was furious at Harry for endangering their lives.

The only doubt was in the mind of Remus Lupin, which immediately cleared as he thought that his sole survival was dependent on Dumbledore. Any doubt the other members might've got too vanished after they heard the prophecy and the detailed explanation by Dumbledore.

"Now, off you go Ron and Hermione. We'll see you later again", said Dumbledore, dismissing them.

Little did Dumbledore know that that was the worst mistake of his life as a lone Harry Potter, thrashed in his bed, plagued with nightmares?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Severus Snape was lying in his bed at his house in Spinner's End. The greasy haired professor was happy to be free of Hogwarts and its annoying dunderheads for the rest of his summer. He was clutching his left forearm where the Dark Mark was branded. He had just returned from a Death Eater meeting. Unfortunately for Snape, he was crucio-ed multiple times by the Dark Lord for failing to provide any solid information or facts about the Order meetings. There was even a point where the Dark Lord started questioning his loyalty. But the Master Occlumens had managed to trick the Dark Lord with false images. Snape did the same trick with Dumbledore too. Frankly, Snape wasn't loyal to anyone but himself.

The Dark Lord. Snape had joined him after graduating. He slowly moved through the ranks and was granted entry into the Inner Circle. Once Snape had heard the prophecy, he had reported it directly to the Dark Lord. So, he had appointed Snape to spy on Dumbledore through Hogwarts. He obeyed his master and followed his instructions. But after a few months, the Dark Lord stopped killing and terrorizing muggles and was getting obsessed with the prophecy. Snape had joined the Dark Lord only because he believed in the pureblood mania, though he was a half-blood himself. Thus, Snape began to re-think his priorities. The Dark Lord was ripped from his body on Halloween night. After Voldemort was incarnated, he began to totally get obsessed with the idea of killing the Potter brat. No longer did Snape believe the "Purebloods Rule" slogan. He began to realize that everyone were equal, regardless of blood. So, he had turned to Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore. The leader of the Light. The only person who the Dark Lord feared. Once he had Dumbledore's support behind him, he didn't have to fear being imprisoned for his crimes. He got away at his trial without a scratch because of Dumbledore's testimony. But, no. Snape was clever enough to find out about him being a master manipulator and never had loyalty to him. He tricked Dumbledore just like the Dark Lord. Dumbledore, similarly to Voldemort, was obsessed about Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and The Golden boy extraordinaire. Most of the Order meetings, Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that, and he was beginning to get mad.

Snape had been playing a clever, stealthy game of being a spy for both sides now. He was only loyal to himself and self-preservation was his most important concern. Snape was planning on declaring his loyalty to whichever side that won the war. For now, he would act like he was loyal to both sides. But then, Harry Potter entered his mind. Potter, the arrogant brat. Even though he hated James Potter to the core, he grudgingly admitted that Potter was more powerful than both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.

Honestly, the boy had defeated a professor possessed by Voldemort in his first year. In his second year, he had killed a 1000 year old basilisk, defeated a diary that contained the spirit of a 17 year old Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, as he fashioned himself. In his third year, he had managed to save Black, drive away a 100 dementors with an impressive Patronus at the age of thirteen, for god's sake. Most people couldn't cast the Patronus even at age 30. In his fourth year, he managed to win the Triwizard Tournament, surviving a dragon and dueling with the Dark Lord and returning unscathed, with the corpse of Cedric Diggory. In his fifth year, he and five other students had managed to break into the Department of Mysteries, duel and win against a bunch of Inner Circle Death Eaters, duel with Voldemort and cause him immense pain, since the Dark Lord had been forcibly ejected by the brat's mind.

Snape was impressed with the boy and was sure that if only he was aware of Dumbledore's manipulations, he would become independent and reveal his manipulations to the world. He was sure that boy could defeat with enough training. He was the leader that the wizarding world needed. Not a master manipulator, not a dark lord but this 16 year old boy. Snape decided that he would try and improve the boy's skill this term at Hogwarts. He also decided that it was time drop his childish grudge against the boy just because he looked like James Potter re-incarnates.

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy had just escaped from Azkaban Prison. The dementors had joined Voldemort and had released all of Voldemort's followers. On returning to the Dark Lord, he had cursed him multiple times for his failure at the Department of Mysteries and told him that it was his final chance and he would be killed if he failed again at any other mission, along with his entire family.

For the first time in his life, Malfoy was actually trembling with fear, unable to sleep for two days now. Malfoy had joined the Dark Lord in hopes of purifying the wizarding world. He was happy with his choice at the beginning. But then, the Dark Lord fell and Dumbledore started influencing the Wizarding World. Fortunately, with some hard cash and the excuse as Imperius Curse, he was able to escape imprisonment.

Malfoy, along with a few of his supporters – Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott and another few families – were started to lose faith in the Dark Lord. After his re-birth, the Dark Lord had been fully concerned with eliminating Harry Potter, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. He had done nothing about purifying the bloodlines.

These few dark families knew that their only solace was with Dumbledore and they were surely not going to join with the manipulative Headmaster. So, they continued to serve the Dark Lord. That was what they were discussing in the meeting room at Malfoy Manor.

All the Dark families that were disappointed with the Dark Lord had arrived. Lucius stood up and thanked everyone for deciding to grace the occasion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we all know, the Dark Lord is only keen on eliminating the Light side. He has done nothing else in the recent past. We all know he is keen on killing Potter. Now, as we know, we can't side with Dumbledore in this war. Now, we are planning on defecting from the Dark Lord too. So, I have found the only person who can help us in this situation. It is only Potter", said Lucius."Potter has a lot of potential. He doesn't realize Dumbledore's manipulations. I strongly advise all of us to ally ourselves with Harry Potter. Yes, I'm quite sure Potter will realize Dumbledore's manipulations and become independent. He will become the leader that we all require. He may not purify the bloodlines, but he is the closest we can get any leader too. Dumbledore is full of Light magic; the Dark Lord is full of Dark magic. I'm sure Potter will mature and realize that magic is only based on intent soon. He has the potential to defeat both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. So, I'll contact Severus on this matter."

Once Lucius finished his speech, most people agreed with him but there were some objections.

"Won't Snape run off to the Dark Lord and Dumbledore and inform them of our plans?" questioned a person in the gathering.

"No my friends. For a long time, I know that Severus has been loyal to neither the Dark Lord nor Dumbledore but to himself only. I'm sure Severus won't betray our trust once he realizes our….. position now", said Lucius smoothly and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

All the residents of Little Whinging were happy to say that they were normal and just like other people and not some kind of "freaks" and thus, they were asleep at midnight on the thirtieth of July. Only one unhappy resident of Number Four, Privet Drive was still awake, afraid to sleep because of the nightmares he would get. His name was Harry Potter, and he was a wizard, definitely not a normal person.

This, in and of itself was unusual enough, as his odious relatives the Dursleys frequently reminded him, but Harry was unusual even among his own kind. He was attacked at the age of one by the darkest and most evil sorcerer of modern times, Lord Voldemort, and escaped on that occasion with nothing more than a cut on his forehead, while Voldemort himself was reduced to a mere spirit.

As if this wasn't enough, he had also been forced by events to oppose Voldemort on four separate occasions since arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry almost five years before, with the help of his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger: In his first year he had had to stop Voldemort, who was sharing the body of Hogwarts professor Quirinus Quirrell at the time, from stealing the Philosopher's Stone of Nicholas Flamel that was hidden under the school; in his second year he had entered the legendary Chamber of Secrets to slay a basilisk and stop Tom Riddle from coming to life by draining the life-force of Ginny Weasley; in his fourth year he was used in a ritual to resurrect the Dark Lord and survived another attempt to kill him; and just over month ago, at the end of his fifth year, he and his friends along with Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and his new friend Luna Lovegood, a fifth year Ravenclaw, were caught in a deadly ambush at the Department of Mysteries' offices in London, only escaping with their lives thanks to the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and several more of the Order of the Phoenix, though Sirius was apparently lost to them during the fight.

It was that loss and the guilt surrounding it that was largely responsible for Harry's lack of sleep over the past few weeks, though the ever-present nightmares and visions caused by his link to his nemesis were another reason. Harry couldn't shake the thought that Sirius was lost somewhere and that if he could only find him, or his body, everything would be better.

Presently, Harry was angry. He was angry with Dumbledore. He was angry with the Order of the Phoenix. Since the Order had threatened them, the Dursleys were behaving a little bit like family now, only a little. He didn't trust Dumbledore now. Harry thought that Dumbledore should have revealed the prophecy when he had asked him in his first year. But no, Dumbledore wanted to "preserve his childhood".

Furthermore, he was absolutely sure that he couldn't defeat Voldemort with the so-called power, love. He knew that he needed training but Dumbledore wasn't keen at all. He told Harry that prophecies are self-fulfilling and he needn't do anything.

This led Harry to think why Dumbledore was so reluctant on training him. This started to create alarm bells in Harry's mind. He was sure that Voldemort was more powerful than Dumbledore, who had managed to bring Voldemort to a stalemate every time. So, he would most likely be more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort, if the prophecy was right.

As he was mulling over this, he had a crash downstairs. He knew that Mundungus Fletcher was his guard today, with the smell of tobacco emanating from downstairs. He thought it was the Order who were coming to rescue him from his "prison". He had received a letter that day regarding his removal from Number Four to their safe house, Grimmauld Place.

So, he naturally thought that it was Tonks who might have crashed and didn't bother checking it out. Besides, if it were a Death Eater, surely the Order members would have kept them out.

He was startled when his door was blasted off its hinges and two people entered.

He immediately recognized his greasy haired professor. Truthfully, he wasn't angry with Snape. He realized that it was his own fault at not putting more effort in Occlumency. Besides, who was he to pry into Snape's memories? It was his own fault, he surmised.

Following him was the sneaky Mundungus. He truly disliked the man but he supposed that he ought to more grateful that at least he was helping in missions like this.

"Potter, pack your things, we are leaving by a Portkey", ordered Snape curtly.

"Yes, Professor Snape."

Harry found it strange that there was no smell of tobacco emanating from Mundungus now and he seemed more … aristocratic. Like a pureblood. Mundungus stood with grace instead of how he used to sway and slur while talking before. But now, he was quietly talking with Snape like an aristocrat. Harry tried to listen to what they were talking, but reminded himself that it was none of his business and went to do as Snape said.

He turned around to pack his things when he saw a beam of red light coming straight towards him from Fletcher's wand. He never had any time to react as it impacted right on his chest and he fell down unconscious. He realized his mistake of not asking a secret question to verify their identities. He realized that Snape wasn't on Dumbledore's side. He realized that the real Mundungus was stunned or worse, dead, somewhere else and this must most likely be a Polyjuiced Death Eater, waiting to deliver him to Voldemort.

It was this incident that firmly removed any trust Harry had towards the Headmaster. He felt with dread that they would most likely deliver him to Voldemort now. "Let Dumbledore pride himself on his precious blood wards now", thought Harry before rendering to unconsciousness.

He was portkeyed quickly to Malfoy Manor and the real Mundungus' memory was wiped. The Order never knew what had happened until Moody, Tonks and other Order members arrived later to find nobody in Harry's room.


End file.
